Carton manufacturers often face the challenge of providing a carton having ergonomic handle openings that are sufficiently strong to withstand the stress generated by the weight of articles enclosed. There is a continuing need for improved handle configurations that are stronger and provide a carton manufacturer savings such as with the lessened amount of material that is needed when a carton has a more robust handle. Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.